Computer systems have become increasingly pervasive in our society. The processing capabilities of computers have increased the efficiency and productivity of workers in a wide spectrum of professions. As the costs of purchasing and owning a computer continues to drop, more and more consumers have been able to take advantage of newer and faster machines. Furthermore, many people enjoy the use of notebook computers because of the freedom. Mobile computers allow users to easily transport their data and work with them as they leave the office or travel. This scenario is quite familiar with marketing staff, corporate executives, and even students.
A similar phenomenon has occurred with desktop and server machines. As newer designs and features develop, the computational capabilities of processors continue to grow exponentially. Computer designs for both the mobile and desktop arena are gradually migrating towards the use of multi-core or multi-threading processors that can perform a number of applications and task at the same time. Some systems are also being built with multiple physical processors. However, the price tag for increased compute power also includes real power costs. In other words, the power consumption in these machines becomes extremely large. Thermal considerations can also become important because of the relationship with power.